Series 11 Figures
The Series 11 Figures are the eleventh series of Moshi Monsters collectable figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations. They were released on August 29th, 2014. __TOC__ Figures Normals Troy figure normal.png|Troy #193 Casey figure normal.png|Casey #197 Benedict figure normal.png|Benedict #196 Weegul figure normal.png|Weegul #190 Pizmo figure normal.png|Pizmo #194 Popov figure normal.png|Popov #198 Doyle figure normal.png|Doyle #204 Snuggy figure normal.png|Snuggy #206 Plumpty figure normal.png|Plumpty #203 Darwin figure normal.png|Darwin #191 Fusty figure normal.png|Fusty #202 Mitzi figure normal.png|Mitzi #205 King Brian figure normal.png|King Brian #201 Freddy figure normal.png|Freddy #207 Bonnie figure normal.png|Bonnie #195 Lips figure normal.png|Lips #199 Golds Troy figure gold.png Casey figure gold.png Benedict figure gold.png Weegul figure gold.png Pizmo figure gold.png Popov figure gold.png Doyle figure gold.png Snuggy figure gold.png Plumpty figure gold.png Darwin figure gold.png Fusty figure gold.png Mitzi figure gold.png King Brian figure gold.png Freddy figure gold.png Bonnie figure gold.png Lips figure gold.png Collector Cards Collector card s11 troy.png Collector card s11 casey.png Collector card s11 benedict.png Collector card s11 weegul.png Collector card s11 pizmo.png Collector card s11 popov.png Collector card s11 doyle.png Collector card s11 snuggy.png Collector card s11 plumpty.png Collector card s11 darwin.png Collector card s11 fusty.png Collector card s11 mitzi.png Collector card s11 king brian.png Collector card s11 freddy.png Collector card s11 bonnie.png Collector card s11 lips.png Collector card s11 back.png Packaging Vivid Series 11 Figures blind bag.png|Blind Bag Vivid Series 11 Figures blister pack.png|Blister Pack Promotion: Free The Moshlings The theme of this series is "Free The Moshlings". Dr. Strangeglove has moshi-napped the series, when you purchase a packet, you obtain a code to enter at http://freethemoshlings.com where you can play a game to save the Moshlings. The person with the highest overall score at the end wins a video of them freeing the Moshlings on social media, thus boosting the popularity of this series. The Moshi Monsters Magazine states the winner also has a chance to become a Moshi Toymaker's Apprentice. Advertisement Trivia *On the SEA LIFE! Series 10 promotion website, a preview was found for Series 11 Figures showing the silhouettes of six brand new characters. *The commercial had mistakingly put Series 10 in their group shot. On September 9 (11 days after this first commercial launch), they had corrected their mistake by uploading a higher quality version of the commericial, featuring a groupshot of series 11. The flawed commercial can still be viewed on Vivid's YouTube channel. *Series 11 was the last series to actually be a "series". Afterwards, figures were released in themed sets. Gallery Countdown Images Countdown card s11 bonnie.png Countdown card s11 doyle.jpg Countdown card s11 troy.jpg Countdown card s11 pizmo.jpg Countdown card s11 fusty.jpg Countdown card s11 benedict.jpg Countdown card s11 darwin.jpg Countdown card s11 plumpty.jpg Countdown card s11 king brian.jpg Countdown card s11 lips.jpg Countdown card s11 mitzi.jpg Countdown card s11 snuggy.jpg Countdown card s11 popov.jpg Countdown card s11 casey.jpg Countdown card s11 freddy.jpg Countdown card s11 weegul.jpg Artwork banner.jpg Other Series11 1.png Series11Better.png Series11 Group Image FB.jpg Series 11.png Series 11 commercial mistake.png|Commercial mistake Series 11 'escape' blind.png|Escape blind bags S11 Background.png|Theme background Free The Moshlings To Win.png|The 'Free The Moshlings' badge Series11 Packaging.png Banner S11.jpg Series11.png Category:Figures